Rooster Teeth Experiences
by MLP Muffin
Summary: So basically I have been writing a fictional story of what life would be like working for Rooster Teeth. I have not finished this, and I am giving you a quick teaser of my story! Tell me if you would like to hear it all! Please don't ask why this is in the friendship genre...
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

_Hey everyone, I just thought I'd share with you my story of what working at the Rooster Teeth Company would be like. Please tell me what you think._

_Please note this is __**NOT**__ a true story_

_Enjoy~_

_Chapter One – Arrival_

My deep sleep came to a halt when the taxi cab stopped in it's tracks. My body jolted forwards along with my bags and belongings. The taxi driver took a glance behind his shoulder; hinting me that we had reached our destination. I gave off a small grin and reached my hand down towards my pocket to find the money I was about to hand out. As I was paying the driver, I tried to grab all my un-necessary luggage. A floral backpack with a ridiculous amount of key rings hanging, two shoulder bags on one arm – one white and one black. I had a small, padded grey clutch bag which contained all my contact information. There were hardly any items in my black shoulder bag, to be fair. If I wanted, I could narrow everything down to just two bags. But I try to be prepared for whatever.

As I stepped out of the cab, I took a look at the huge, blue building which was staring back at me. It was a relief to find that some people were in, due to the fact that the upstairs and downstairs lights were on. Either that or these guys are really bad at saving cash. I walked up towards the steps which lead to the white door towering over me. I reached a hand towards the door bell. The piercing noise shot straight through me. I could just make out my reflection on the blurred glass which lay inside the door. I took this opportunity to improve my looks. I grasped my cold hands together and sighed impatiently. I went to ring the door bell once more, until I saw a figure moving closer towards the blurred sheet of glass. It was hard to make out who it was, but soon enough the door handle started moving up and down. As the door slowly opened, a young male stood there motionless. He wore a dull beanie and a zip up jacket. It took him a while, but he gave off a quick smile. It seemed he didn't know who I was. "May I… May I help you?" he started to speak, but his words got cut off by a more inviting voice. "Ah, you must be Abbie! Caleb, it's okay. I got this." The accent was so familiar; it was killing me trying to work out who this was. The young lad in the grey beanie started to descend and leave the hallway. The older crew member held out his hand; offering me a handshake. "Hey, my names Burnie Burns. Welcome to the Rooster Teeth business department. Let me show you around and we'll get you started!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Introducing You

_Chapter Two - Introducing You_

I wiped what seemed to be my brand new white trainers on the welcome mat. "Don't worry about that, Abbie. Everyone always seems to just plow on through here" Said Burnie. I wasn't too sure if he was being sarcastic, or just polite. "It just seems the right thing to do" I said, continuing to wipe my feet. Burnie led me into a big empty room which was populated by many doors. With his clipboard in one hand, Burnie opened one of the many doors. Lots of computers and cables seemed to live here. "Here is the room where our creators produce episodes of our famously known cartoons such as Red vs Blue, RWBY, and many more" he explained. He went into more detail, and I nodded; pretending I knew what all these complicated things meant. "Moving on now, here we have the room where Jordan creates his 'Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures' series. I'm sure you've heard of this" Said Burnie. "This is also the place where you'll be working. It's the place where we edit our 'Let's Play' videos. Oh, and this is the spot where you'll be working!" Burnie led me to a white desk which was closest to the door. I took a quick look around the room to see what the rest of the desks looked like. I snapped my neck back to turn my attention to my old, crummy desk. "Don't worry, everyone puts the most randomest things on their desk. You can just place whatever the heck you want on yours! And, speaking of being random..." Burnie opened the door which lead back into the heat filled corridor. After shutting the door behind us, he walked a couple of steps forward to find yet another door which was facing the room we had just walked out of. This door, however, was covered in quite a few posters; some which included some very random poses of some more familiar faces.

There was an awfully loud commotion coming from the other side of the door. There was shouting, screaming, laughing... And things being thrown around the room. Burnie invited himself in, and I followed his tracks. All I could see was a fairly big room with 6 male workers sitting at their desks; playing what looked like a video game. As Burnie shut the door, one worker took a ridiculously quick glance at the door and looked back at what he was doing. His face looked somewhat hesitated. Burnie placed his hand on my shoulder. "Everyone, this is Abbie. She'll be editing your 'Let's Play' videos from now on." One of the young males took a quick look around my direction. "Hey, how's it going!" said one of them, very cheerfully. "Here we have Geoff, Michael, Jack, Ryan, Gavin and Ray. These are the guys who make our 'Let's Play' videos; like I mentioned earlier!" Explained Burnie. "Hey, Abbie." Said another of the many gamers. All the gamers carried on playing their game. All... but one.

_Chapter Three will be uploaded soon!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Gavin

_Chapter Three - Gavin_

He was looking at who I thought was Burnie. I took a look behind me to find Burnie had disappeared. It seemed he had traveled to the other side of the room, observing what the men were doing; filling in his clipboard. The young male was looking at... _me. _He had short brown hair which was perfectly styled upwards, accompanied by a small stubble across his chin. He wore a striped shirt, along with tight fitted jeans. He gave off a warming smile, followed by a greeting. "Hey, I'm Gavin" he said. I was almost sure that, listening to his voice, he wasn't from around here. "Hey, I'm Abbie" I replied. I couldn't help but smile. "Are you gonna be working with Jordan?" He asked. I stood there silently for a few seconds. "Well, I'll be in the same office as him. I guess you could say we're working together" I answered. He replied with a soft grin and continued to work. I saw Burnie walking towards me with his clipboard. "See you, lads" He said. "Later Burnie" said two of the workers. Burnie opened the door and placed his hand on my shoulder; showing me the way out and back into the heated corridor.

A couple of hours later after Burnie had showed me all the rooms in the building, it was finally time to lay back and relax. I dropped my bags aside my bed and turned my attention to the analog clock. It was pretty late. Half eleven. I decided to take a proper look around my substitute room. At least it was better than my office. It had a neatly made bed, a window, and a computer desk. With no computer. I walked on over to my window to draw the purple curtains, until the view outside got me ever so distracted. The clear rain was pouring down onto the cars which made their colours shine out even more. The street lights made the puddles on the floor become visible and I guess it kind of reminded me of home. My eyes teased their way to a close and a yawn escaped my mouth. I waddled my way towards my bed; My legs giving way and my body collapsing on my double bed. The comfyness forced my eyes to close.


End file.
